


Our Last Fight

by Roses_Sunset



Series: Hidden Fighter [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Gang Wars, Gangs, Romance, criminals, rio being rio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_Sunset/pseuds/Roses_Sunset
Summary: Their life was already complicated on its own but what happens when a gang tries to move in on Rio’s turf bringing him and everyone he knows in danger.





	1. Ticking Time Bomb

I looked behind me seeing Rio at the foot of the stairs. I turned back around cursing at myself as I noticed I piqued Turner's interest. I shifted blocking Turner from seeing anything inside hopefully giving Rio time to get out.

"Detective Turner, what are you doing here?" I raised my voice as I said his name hoping to get Rios attention. I shifted blocking Turner from seeing anything inside hopefully giving Rio time to get out.

"How are you doing I was hoping to come inside?" God, please be gone. I pushed the door back slowly looking behind seeing Rio gone. I cleared my throat before smiling at Turner.

"Of course come in, come in," I stumbled backward letting Turner come inside before guiding him to the living room.

"I wanted to ask how you are doing?" He asked as he pointed to my abdomen.

"Still hurts a little, the doctor said I shouldn't do any necessary force for the next few weeks,"

"And you have no idea why Mr. Figeroa would want to hurt you?" I sat down on the couch flinching as I moved. I was thinking about what I could possibly say.

"Look the only thing I know is that when I told him I didn't see him that way and I only saw him as a teacher he went crazy and kidnapped me," My head started hurting as everything flooded back to me.

"and you sure there's no connection with the guy you brought home that day?" It was only a matter of time before they find the link.

"Jesus Christ I have no idea if I knew all this trouble would come if I slept with him I wouldn't have done it," The outburst came from nowhere and I wasn't sure if I believed it or not. Turner wrote somethings down before standing back up. Both of us heard some noise upstairs which made Turner look at me.

"I see you'll need your rest ill talk to you at another time," I stood up behind Turner following him out the door before closing it behind me. I waited for a few seconds making sure Turner was in his car before walking upstairs. Did he hear what I said? He must have the whole house did.

When I opened the door Rio was on the phone.

"Well figure it out," He ordered tapping the back of his phone in anticipation. "Im laying low heats too strong... Let him think he has to control it won't last long ill be back" He sighed rubbing his forehead. "I did what was needed to be done" He turned around seeing me before hanging up the other line. He stuffed his phone into his pocket as he made eye contact.

"I know you heard what I said, "I mumbled as I held the doorknob blocking the exit. "I didn't mean it"

"You sure about that?" He asked me. My eyes dropped as I let go.

"I dont know but I dont want to stop," I wasn't sure how I felt about everything. No one wants to die and no one really thinks about it till the moment. But I also didn't want to think about not having Rio.

Rio face never changed but I could tell he was struggling with something internally. I hugged him feeling him un-tense.

"I have to go ill be back soon," Rio leaned in kissing my forehead.

* * *

 

"I think I'm getting fatter," Annie was checking herself out in the mirror as she spoke to me.

"No youre not," I told her as I scrolled through my laptop.

"Come on dude these jeans use to fit me like a glove and now they're all tight and unmovable"

"Thats 'cause you wash them wrong" I laughed as Annie stuck the middle finger at me. My phone started ringing as Annie started speaking. I answered the phone not checking the name.

"Hi is this Chloe Marks?" You answered moving your laptop. "Hi this is Sunset Pet Clinic, we saw you applied are you still available?" I hopped off my bed nodding to the lady. She talked to me explaining about a date and time before hanging up.

"I got the job!" I turned to Annie who was staring at me dumbfounded. "They want me to go tomorrow to interview me"

"I have to tell-" I stopped mid-sentence not wanting to finish it.

"How long has it been?" She asked me treading carefully.

"Two weeks," I fell into bed again sighing at the thought. "It's fine. I'm fine,"

* * *

  
The new teacher kept explaining the lesson until she saw the time dismissing us. With this new teacher im gonna go crazy with this class.

I walked into the parking heading to my car. I checked my phone seeing Beth's message to bring milk as I opened the car door. I turned the key turning the car on.

I went to grab the rearview mirror to fix it when I saw someone behind me. I screamed out thinking the worse until I saw it was Rio. I spun around looking at him until he got out of the car to sit in the front. It stayed silent in the car for who knows how long, not one of us breaking eye contact. I waited for him to say something, anything to excuse what he did. My chest felt constricted making me break the silence.

"Two weeks," I said to him. Rio opened his mouth wanting to say something but closed it up right after. I turned so that I could face him when he spoke.

"I know," Thats it? Thats all he could say? My eyes started stinging as I kept repeating the words.

"Two fucking weeks, "I told him again shoving him against the door. "I almost die" I pushed him again before hitting him relentlessly. I started to get teary as I let my anger out. "and after everything, you disappear for two fucking weeks" I yelled at him as my hits slowed. Rio grabbed my hands stopping me.

"I'm sorry," I yanked my hands away rubbing my eyes to stop me from crying. "I said I'd be back soon." I groaned looking at him.

I covered my face trying to cool it. "Be back soon means an hour or hey a day, not two weeks!" I scolded him.

He licked his lips staring away."I had to lay low"

"But you could've said something instead of leaving me in the dark" I tried rubbing my head to ease the headache.

"I won't do it again" I finally looked up at Rio and examined him. His beard started growing and you could tell he hasn't been managing it but it still somehow looked nice.

I dropped my hand looking forward. I cleared my throat before talking, "so did everything die down?"

"no, but I have to come back solve some problems that happened while I was gone," I could hear his phone vibrating but he wasn't sure if to check it.

"Are you changing locations again?" I asked him as I fiddled with my keys.

Rio shook his head before checking his phone."Nah they didn't find this one and its hard as hell to find locations that cops can't find through the databases," He hid his phone before looking back up at me. "But I came to see you first," I smiled at him feeling myself ease.

"You are on your way to getting on my good side" He laughed leaning into the chair as he continued watching me. We stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before he replied.

"What else can I do?"

"Mh Maybe..." I leaned forward until I was inches from his lips. " What do you think?" Rio smirked closing the space. Beth called mid-kiss which only made me whine. I grabbed my phone answering it still in proximity to Rio. "Im on my way I just got... occupied," I hung up looking back at Rio.

"I got to go" Rio opened the door looking back.

"I'll see you soon and this time I mean it" He moved in giving me a kiss on the forehead before leaving into another car.


	2. The Meeting That Started It All

I was walking around the empty lodge, seeing all the furniture gone. What happened here? I turned around as I saw the lights and sirens in the distance. I started running through the halls, trying to find anyone. I heard a noise coming from a room, stopping me on my tracks.

"Hello?" I took a step forward reaching for the doorknob. I jolted over in pain as I touched the knob. I looked down trying to see what happened when I saw the blood spilling from my abdomen.

"Freeze!" Before I could turn around I woke up gasping for air. I looked out the window seeing it was still dark outside. I laid back down trying to go back to sleep but it was no use.

I got up, getting dressed into shorts and a long sleeve before sneaking out of the house. It felt nice the cool air against my damp skin. I started running, putting my headphones on to block out any unnecessary noise. Once my leg started stinging with every step, I started heading back home.

"Crap I have the interview," I stopped catching my breath checking the time. I ran back home heading straight for the shower to clean away the dirt.

As I dried my hair, Beth entered the room. "Hey, I heard you leave earlier," Beth was looking down as she played with her fingers. "Did you go see... um," It was still taking her some time to get used to everything, and I dont blame her but its a hell of a start.

I giggled turning around to see her face, "no, I went for a jog couldn't sleep,"

"Ok, I'm gonna go take the kids to school, let me know how the interview goes, "She left, calling the kids out.

* * *

  
I greeted the customer who was leaving, before walking up to the front desk. The girl smiled greeting me.

"Hi I'm Chloe Marks I'm here for..."

"Oh My God, yes, Ms. Marks, Leandra is taking care of someone she'll be right out" I nodded sitting down in one of the chairs as she finished.

Once she walked out, I stood up again smiling at her. "Hi Chloe it's nice to meet you"

"I'm so happy, you were still available for the job,"

"I'm happy you guys called,"

"Our receptionist is going into maternal leave meaning I'll be training you," She grabbed a folder as she looked back at me. "every once in a while, you could help me make appointments until we can get another person," I followed her into a room. This must be where she examined the pets.

"That'd be great I was also wondering I'm in school now training to be a vet and I was wondering if you were willing to train me a few and let me put in hours for the school requirement"

"Of course I wouldn't mind" She smiled to me, before explaining more of the items.

* * *

  
When I drove to the warehouse I saw there was another black SUV parked behind the trees. I parked in the other side walking inside. It was full of people, some I don't recognize.

Going to the left I walked towards the stairs to see Rio. I wasn't even sure if he wanted to see me, maybe I'm the last thing he wants to see.

Carlos blocked my way and deja vu hit me. "We've been through this before,"

"I'm sorry, but boss man said no one is to come up," I huffed looking up but not being able to hear or see anything.

"You sure he just doesn't want to see me?" Carlos stayed silent confirming my suspicion.

"Well, he's coming out now so we'll see," I gestured behind him distracting him, I ducked under him moving forward and getting past him before sprinting towards the door. He was not gonna ignore me this way.

I swung the door opened seeing Rio looking forward. The room fell silent, as I spotted we weren't the only two people here. "what are you doing here?" Rio spoke up.

"Don't tell me you brought a little entertainment," One of the men said, which made me regret ignoring Carlos's instruction. There were two men in the room, one wearing an all-white suit sitting down, and the other one was also dressed up but without the jacket. He also was holding on to an all black cane at the end of it a prominent red skull.

"She's a potential business partner who shouldn't be here," He said, emphasizing those last words on me. I was about to walk out when the man called me out.

"Oh come on, she could stay ain't that right darlin'," Goosebumps ran through my spine from the way he said, darling. I glanced at Rio before heading to the chair opposite of the men. "Now where were we?"

"We were talking about how your men have been coming to my turf and selling," Rio's demeanor changed he was more guarded and his voice laced with threats. Seeing him this way, brought me back to when I met him. Its been a year since then and it was weird to think about.

" Yes, and I told you that they'd be taught a lesson," The man in the suit responded as he peeked over to me. He had a southern accent, which is weird to hear all the way up here in Denver. Rio stood up walking around his desk till he leaned on the desk, blocking his view of me.

"But they are still coming," The man started clutching on to his cane, turning his knuckles white.

"My boys are still trying to go back to business as usual since our little mishap," He sat up fixing his suit.

"he's already handled like I said I would," Who were they talking about?

"I trusted you so you should trust me," The other man was looking at something in his phone, before tapping on the man's shoulder. They gave each other a look which signaled to the guy to stand up. He turned to Rio before speaking again. "We signed this treaty so we could help each other out," When he didn't respond he continued. "Come on Armando, we have some other business to handle," They both walked out leaving the room quiet.

"Damnit!" Rio shouted grabbing a cup from his desk, throwing it against the wall letting it break into pieces. He shut his eyes trying to control his breathing.

"Why would you come inside?" I looked down playing with my fingers.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you we in a meeting," This was the guy that sent the order to kill Liam and his wife. The reason he went psycho in the first place.

"I thought I told him no one comes up," I felt guilty letting Carlos, get in trouble but I needed to prove a point.

"I thought..." I stopped not sure if I should tell him. Would he see me as weak? "I thought you didn't want to see me." Rio sighed sitting on his desk.

"I told you I wasn't disappearing"

"I know," I groaned knowing I sounded like a little kid. There was silence for a couple of seconds before I spoke up, "That's the gang that killed Liam's wife?" He started drumming his fingers against his desk as he looked at me.

"Yeah and they've killed a lot more people," I felt goosebumps go through my body.

"Why go in business with them?" Something was distracting him, I had to repeat the question before he actually responded.

"So what got you to come here?" He attempted to change the subject, but I wasn't gonna let him get away with it.

"It's not important," You're phone started vibrating, you looked at the screen, a pic of Annie showing. Excellent timing Annie. "I have to go but this talk isn't over."

* * *

  
When she opened the door, she was laughing like crazy. I looked at her bewildered. The door widened revealing a guy, he looked about Annie's age a little older and he had a beard.

"Chloe, this is Noah my... A friend from work," I greeted him as he finished putting his shoe on. Right, a friend.

"Hi, I heard a lot about you," He looked at his watch before turning back to Annie. "I'll see you soon" Annie smiled back at him, reminding me of when she was young.

"I can explain," I shoved her inside, making sure Sadie wasn't there before I started talking.

"I thought we were starting fresh with Gregg,"

"I learned that my bushy eyebrow wasn't gonna keep him happy forever," When she noticed that my face remained frozen, she continued. "Never mind, let's say I didn't think we were gonna last and, Noah, he just makes me laugh and I just feel like we connect." It was then, did it hit me that I was so hell-bent on my own problems, that I ignored my sisters.

"When did this-"

"Around the time you were in the hospital, we uh met at the bar-" We both sat down as she continued telling her story.

"It's getting late, I got to go," I got up from the couch, heading to her door.

"Yeah I have a double shift tomorrow," she added. You turned your head.

"Why?"

"Ever since the FBI situation, money has been super tight and I'm trying to make enough for Sadie," Annie started cleaning up her living room, her face contorted into worried. I walked up to her giving her a hug.

"I promise everything is gonna work out," I whispered to her before leaving. Everything is gonna be okay, I'm gonna make it work.


End file.
